Bloodline
by PosessedPen
Summary: For now this story is a one-shot type thing. but if its liked enough, then i will ad more chaptors. please review please :  sharing is caring :D


**This is my first Fan Fiction story, i hope you guys like it.**

**ok for now its set up as a one off type thing... or whatever you call it i forgot :P**

**reviews would be greatly appreciated, if people like it, i will add more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oblivion or anything affiliated with it, although that would be awesome :) I only own the main character in this story.**

**enjoy! :D**

The little Breton didn't know what to do. She didn't try to fight, she didn't even cry. All she did was lay on the pathetic roll of course cloth that barely passed as a bed. _How did I get here? What did I do? _She was confused, frightened. Her eyes were permanently fixed on the bar gates that was between her, and her freedom. _By Mara! _She thought to herself, _take your eyes away from the door, you and I both know that won't do you any good. _She stripped her now tearing eyes away from the barred door.

Those same thoughts were still lingering around her head though, _what did I do wrong?_ _I didn't do anything wrong! _

There were a lot of thoughts running through here head at the moment, but the ones that stuck out the most were, _I don't want to be here!_ And, _something doesn't feel right._

"Well look who we have here, one little Breton sitting in her cell, all alone." She sat up partly in surprise and partly in terror as the Dunmer in the cell across from her started to laugh at her somewhat unfortunate circumstances. "'tis a pity though, that you have a cell all to yourself, your skin looks so soft, so milky, so…. Pleasing. If you shared this cell with me, I'm sure that I would never want to leave! Hehe!" she stood up and slowly walked towards the cell door, wrapped her hands around the bars, even though she was shivers incarnate she tried to keep her posture straight and unaffected. _Never let them know you are scared, don't let them see your tears; crying doesn't solve a thing anyway. _Her mother would have been telling her that ever since she crawled out her mother's womb. And even though she had been on this earth for no more than 20 years, it seemed that she'd cried more than expected of her.

"Then it sure is a pity that I am far enough to just be out of reach of you, and if I know men correctly, that would surely make you insane before the night ends." She had a knack for teasing men, even though the lingering stares from them would make her shiver, but it was fun none the less. She ran a hand through her white hair, waiting for an answer.

"It doesn't really matter; you are not going to last long in here anyway." He shrugged his boney shoulders, although she could see in his face that he was clearly disappointed." Do you know how they treat new comers? First they starve you, then they beat you, then… if you're lucky, they will kill you!" her eyes widened in fear of the sudden realization that she may never escape this place alive. Her grip on the metal bars tightened to the point where her knuckles turned white (well whiter than her own skin). The Dunmer prisoner smiled with satisfaction that the taunts of death were getting to her. "That's right my dear, you're going to die in here! Die!"

Tears started welling up in her eyes, _screw what mother said, it doesn't matter if he sees me cry. _She slid down to her knees, her hands still holding the same place. She didn't want to die, she hadn't even lived yet.

A sound of keys rattling and doors opening finally snapped her out of her quiet sobbing. "Oh god!" she whispered to herself. "Oh god! Oh god! Not now! Please Mara, let them turn the other way and send them to the Dunmer!" she clasped at her stomach, slowly backing off to the far wall until her back could feel cold stone. "You hear that? They're coming, for you! Hahaha!" She could hear voices, maybe three of them. Coming closer, closer, the steps more pronounced and suddenly stopped when they came to her cell door.

There wasn't much that she could remember after that. Two guards had entered her cell, along with an aging man adorned in the finest robes. He said he saw her in his dreams. And after that, everything just blended together. Death, fighting, more death, more fighting, and finally an escape…. Freedom.

Her deep green eyes squinted as she tried to get used to the bright sky. And to her surprise she erupted in a fit of giggles. Partly because she was free, but partly because she was actually free, no guards chasing her, no scary zombies, no large rats trying to tear her a new oriphase.

She was so tired, she never realized that until the adrenaline from before started to wear off. She took a few steps, then…. Black.


End file.
